venerafandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Ant
Description These giant ants have a blue body with white fangs. Their legs can attach to any solid surface, even slippery ones, in order to move. It also may walk over still water. They are native to the Knustis region. It has been hypothesized that Ice Ants were once Bipedal Lobsters, because of their similar body shape and size, and the fact that one cartographer proved that Bipedal Lobsters are immune to Ice Ant venom. However, there has been no existence of a Bipedal Lobster with fangs, and Ice Ants attack all species, not just Animu. That and the fact that Ice Ants are more deadly, blue, and as smart as a honey badger. Behavior Always found in packs, an Ice Ant is calm unless disturbed. If it is disrupted or overall angered, it will sound a loud cry that will shatter ice plates and call many more to its aid. After that, it will jump onto the menace, no matter the size, biting over and over until death. The Ice Ants are usually found in packs with no less of 10. Personally, it would be suicidal to disturb it, especially when the provoker is alone. However, if one is so stupid as to confront it head on, kill the leader first. The leader will be at the very front, and will always be the biggest. The death of the leader will enrage the others, lowering cognitive thinking. Next, throw a molotov directly in front of you. The ice ants, enraged, will charge through the flames, likely being set alight in the process. Finally, circle them until they die. Do NOT run straight ahead, as they are slightly faster when running ahead. Biology The Ice Ant has a body covered in a hard, rough, blue exterior. The fangs are white and are needle-sharp. Certain areas such as the neck and back are covered in white fur. Looks like a normal ant otherwise, mind its size. It has a special chemical in its bloodstream that renders poisons useless. The stomach can digest a bit more things considered inedible, such as venom and steel, but not everything. The heart has three chambers, and it has two lungs. The venom sac is located directly above the right fang. Symptoms of poisoning include weakness in legs and arms. In other words, they are literally Satan. Habitat Found in any icy cold land, the biggest Ice Ants are found in Knustis and are the only creature able to kill an Snow Worm. Its size vary conform the area available but the smaller are still bigger than a war dog. Worth The venom sac in the ant is sought after for medical purposes. The shell can be used as makeshift armor. Preparation As Food Meat of Ant Edible. For best result, roast over an open fire. Shell Inedible. Can be softened, reshaped, and dried to change its shape. Venom Inedible. Can be used as medicine. As An Item Shell Carefully get as big of a sheet of shell as you can. Heat up to above 90 degrees C or 194 F. Mold into shape with gloves. To combine with over pieces, squish together like clay. Allow it to cool. Vulnerable to fire. Venom (Medicine) Put in pot isolated and cook over heat for 20 minutes. Then, add a bit of Grindr, about a teaspoon. Grindr cancels out venom, and venom cancels out addictiveness. Effects: can cure addiction to chemicals. Venom (Lethal Poison) Freeze overnight. Then, put in pot of water and thaw it out. Add Drad to water-venom mixture. Put in bottle to preserve. Effects: Vomiting, headaches, bleeding, death Taming and Harvesting Taming an ice ant is extremely difficult as a pack usually consists of 10 ants. This is a team effort. Get a group of people to piss off the leader. Get them to circle the pack as the pack tries to demolish them. Mount one of the ants and lean it away from the others. Most likely, the other ants are too busy to care. For safest position, stay on the back. Once the heat drops off of the distraction team, lasso the neck and stay in front of the ant. If the ant gets too close, immediately go under the ant. Do this until you get it into a pen. Pen must be secure and have 9' tall walls. Run and bolt the door. Wait for a day. The ice ant has forgotten you by now and is desperate for a new pack. Get some Snow Worm meat. Slowly approach it until you are 10' away. Slowly put down the meat and SLOWLY walk backwards, avoiding eye contact at all times. Repeat 3 times a day for a week. By now the ice ant should not feel threatened. Now you can make eye contact and move normally. Repeat for another week. The ice ant trusts you now. Now you need the befriend it. Get closer to it, pat it on the head as you give the meat, and visit 2 times a day without any meat. Repeat for 2 weeks. The ice ant should now be your friend. Now for harvesting. Get two guys with lassos inside the pen the first couple of times you do this. You will need a sword. Aim directly above the mouth of the ant. Carefully cut away at the shell. This is harmless to the ant as there are no pain sensors there, but the ant may feel threatened. If it tries to retaliate, quickly jump back and click your teeth to assure it, then keep going. If it attacks you, get the guys to lasso it. Otherwise, keep going. You should see a bright yellow sac imbedded in blue flesh. This is the venom sac. Now get a knife. Carefully cut away at any and all vessels extending from the sac. Remove the sac, careful not to touch the flesh. Bandage the area heavily to prevent infection. The ant should heal within a month.Category:Creatures